WoL: World of LEGO Pilot
W.O.L., A.K.A. "The World of LEGO", formerly known as "Gates of Fire" and "The Flaws of Imperfection", is the Season 1 premiere episode of The World of LEGO. Plot After receiving a video transmission from missing agent Charge, Brick Brothers King and Kevin are assigned to go on a mission to locate him. Unfortunately, there space ship is ambushed by pirates forcing them to take an escape pod to the nearby planet. Now, the brothers must lead a small team of Space Police and misfits as there search for the missing agent turns into more than a rescue mission. Characters Main Protagonists * Agent / King Christiansen: A technology genius, Agent, or "Age", is the brains of the group as well as a comedian. He is also the brother of Trigger, whom he shares a frenemy relationship with. '' * 'Trigger / Kevin Christiansen: The name says it all, Trigger, or "Trig", is a gun loving superhero with a large arsenal of weapons and a reckless attitude. Trig is usually paired with his brother, Agent, whom he half the time gets along with. * '''Pepper Roni: Ever since the disappearance of Space Police legend "Bill Roni", it has always been Peppers dream to fight alongside the mighty Space Police just like his father. But when Pepper dreamed that, he never knew it would've meant boarding a ship to a real mission thinking it was training and being forced to fight for his life. * Warrior Women: Warrior Woman is one of the founding members of the Persona Corps. She currently resides in the medieval world of Ashlar. * Johnny Thunder: An Australian archaeologist with the unquenchable thirst for adventure, Thunder likes to give tours on his ship, the "Enemy Plane", to dangerous places around the galaxy. When he is asked by a group of three Persona Corps members and a rookie Space Police to help them on a dangerous mission, well, you should already know what his answer was. * Lennox: Lennox, or "Lenny", is Thunder's Lion Humanoid partner from the planet Chima. Despite having a genuine friendship with Thunder, Lennox sometimes gets worried over crazy there adventures can get. * Furno / William Furno: Furno is a robot and young veteran of the crime fighting organization Hero Factory. He was literally built for doing what's right. Antagonists * Dr. Inferno / Icarax Inferno: This mad doctor and pyromaniac has been a wanted criminal throughout the galaxy for his dangerous creations of warfare developed by his company, Inferno Enterprises. Inferno has had a history with both of the Brick Brothers and is often considered their arch-nemesis. * Rench: Trig's impatient rival and a high-ranking Blacktronian general, Rench will do any mission that involves hurting someone. He was in luck when Dr. Inferno called him up to do a mission related to Trigger Happy. * Dyna-Mite: This red haired, explosive wielding lady is a relative of Doctor Inferno and loves to watch things go boom! * Screech: No one really knows anything about Screech. His name was given to him because his ear-deafening screech was the only reply anyone would get when they would ask him his name. Anti-heroes * Razar: Razar is a con-man Raven-Humanoid who sells "products" for various situations. He makes most of his "merchandise" from scavenged parts of anything. '' * 'Vezon': ''Humorous, not to well in the head, and possessing the ability to teleport, who is this mysterious mechanical man who refers to himself as "Vezon"? What role will he have in our heroes adventures? Story Author's Intro In the year 2006, I got my first LEGO set. It was a small BIONICLE set of the Matoran Kazi. Looking at the constructed little guy, I began to get curious of how this characters personality was like. I eventually dug deeper into the BIONICLE story and became a fan of the marvelous mythology. I later decided to check out the other themes, falling in love with there story-lines as well. Next to BIONICLE, EXO-FORCE was my second favorite theme because of the comics that had been posted on the themes website. This was a jump-start that made me into the LEGO fanatic I am now. Pretty soon, I came up with the idea to connect the great themes of LEGO together like bricks so I could build one big story that revolved around them. I would like to thank Greg Farshtey for creating the story-lines of the first two magnificent themes I mentioned earlier. If it hadn't been for your creativity, The World of LEGO would probably not exist. I would also like to thank my friend and editor BrickfilmNut for helping me with the punctuation in my story. One last thanks goes to editor SuperSpyX for showing me that I should be more dramatic with this story. I would have never thought someone would be nice enough to help me out when I first started this story. Sincerely, Kingpinn2 Prologue Long ago, the world was peaceful with no worry or thought of hostility. But as time passed, new discoveries brought new threats. Space travel gave the inhabitants of the old world excitement. Little did they know what dangers would come with it. Alien beings from other worlds, whose hearts were hardened from many wars on their planets, waged war on the kind people. Some inhabitants soon adapted to the ways of warfare and protected themselves and whoever allied with them as the Space Police. For many years, the Space Police fought and protected the universe from whomever brought it harm, never surrendering and always fighting back. And although the inhabitants of Earth were not as peaceful as they used to be, they tried to keep a kind heart when it came to the treatment of others. On an unfortunate day, one man convinced many others that the Space Police were evil, caring only for control over the universe. The man, known as Sargon, used his tongue to implant words of deceit and hatred into the minds of others. Many people rebelled against the Space Police. War was once again brought to the people, but this time, they were fighting each other in a Civil War. Sargon allied himself with the aliens of hardened hearts. He found an abandoned planet and decided to start his empire with those allied with him. Though Sargon has passed from old age, the empire has long been a thorn in the Space Police's side. Their name, is Blacktron. I Two Space Police, named Agent and Trigger, had been captured by the thugs of an alien gang known as the Black Hole Gang. They were brothers and part of a special Space Police force that went by super hero identities, known as the "Persona Corps". They were tied up back to back on chairs like a heroic duo in an old action movie. All the two could make of the room they were in was the fact that it had grey walls, a grey floor, a grey door, a ceiling lamp, three alien thugs around them, and a beige table with there gadgets and weapons. The gang's leader, Brick Daddy, walked into the room. He wore a purple suit with fedora of the same color. His face was pale and had four tentacles, which made up his mouth. "We caught these two snoopin' around," said an orange squid-looking alien. The boss slowly sauntered around the captives, looking at them from under the brim of his fedora. The sides of his mouth curved to an evil smirk. "Mmh. You did well Kranxx." His voice was raspy and cold.' A grey-skinned alien with stalk-eyes came over. "I helped capture them too!" he said in an excited, squeaky voice, hoping to be praised also. Brick Daddy grunted and walked over to the captives. "Two of those Persona Crap scum tied up right in front of me!" gloated the crime lord to his cronies. "For your good work, we will all be eating at Frenzy's tonight." The three thugs cheered at this. Brick Daddy slowly circled the trapped heroes. "So what were you doin', skulking round my joint?" he rasped. "Uh boss, they weren't sneaking," said a dim witted grey Piranha looking alien named Jawson."They wuz walkin' around and talkin' to each other." "I wasn't talking to you, fuzzbrain!" growled Brick Daddy. "Sorry, boss." "So what is it? You better have a good reason, or I won't let you go. I might not anyway. It's not often the Persona Craps send me pairs of incompetent idiots." "Tell us where you've got Charge and I'll go easy on you." said Trigger. His voice was serious, the type you hear from people with anger management problems. Trig wore a black leather uniform and had a robotic eye on his face for accuracy purposes while using his guns. "What my partner's trying to say is that we suspect you've kidnapped a friend of ours," spoke Agent in a calmer tone, who was tied behind Trig. "After all, he was patrolling here in Futron City" Age was wearing a Lime green and navy blue uniform that had a capital "A" on the left corner near his shoulder. "It's obvious, Age, he does have him!" said an upset looking Trigger to his brother. "We don't know that yet, Trig!" he replied back. The two usually had arguments with each other. Trig was usually the one to use force while Age used thoughts. "Besides, whether he has him or not, We'll still have to arrest Mr. Daddy for the other crimes him and the Black Hole Gang committed" "Quit arguing or you two or I'll get rid of you sooner!" yelled Brick Daddy. He then took in a deep breath to calm himself down. "Anyway's, your partner is half right, I 'had' Charge. My buddies jumped the guy. We figured we could make a few studs off of him in the Blacktron Market, so we sold him away." Brick Daddy laughed a little bit to taunt the brothers. Although Agent obviously did not like the news, Trig was the one who showed his anger. "I'll tear you apart! Space rat!" yelled Trigger. He struggled uncomfortably in his chair, trying to escape so he can strangle Brick Daddy. Brick Daddy laughed as he put on his evil smirk. His gross laughter went so well with the evil tone of his voice. "Come on, kid!" He said, taunting Trig. "You can get me!" Trig's face was hot with frustration. He wanted to attack Brick Daddy with all his might, but there was no way he could get to him. "Alright, I've had enough fun," said the boss as he ended his toil with Trig. "What should we do with them?" asked Brick Daddy to his henchmen. "I'm pretty sure the one in black would like to meet the same fate Charge did. Sell them to Blacktron!" offered Squidman. Brick Daddy looked at the two. "I don't think we'll get much studs off of 'em," He noticed that the rope they were tied with had a little tear. Probably nothing, he thought. "Lets take'em over to Mallock's so he can feed'em to that troll he's got," suggested Kranxx. "Yah! Feed them to the troll!" added Jawson. "Why not? Pretty sure Mallock hasn't fed the poor guy since he got'em!" said Brick Daddy with a happy expression on his face. Squidman looked disgusted. "What will we gain from such a grotesque sight?" said Squidman. Brick Daddy frowned at Squidman. "You really don't know how to have fun sometimes, Squidman" As he turned to the brothers, they had been freed from there traps! Kevin returned a smirk to Brick daddy as he held a knife in his hand. The crime boss had a frustrated look on. "You guys were supposed to have checked them!" yelled the boss angrily at his dim henchmen. The three gang members quickly went to fight Agent and Trigger as Brick Daddy made his exit through the grey door. Kranxx took a punch at Agent, hitting him hard. Agent punched him back, also hard. Meanwhile, Trig had trouble with both Squidman and Jawson. Squidman was never a good fighter, Trig had already taken him out with one punch. Jawson was more of a challenge, him and Trig were wrestling with each other till the hero finally brought him to the ground. Agent was still having trouble with Kranxx. He finally struck his last punch and made him drop on the floor. "Now lets get Brick Daddy, I promised I'd tear him apart" said Trig with a confident smile. They ran out the door and saw that Brick Daddy was making a get away in his Lunar Limo. "Leaving the others behind again?" said the bug eyed driver, who's name is Snake. "They're not important. Now drive," replied Brick Daddy. The brothers watched as the Lunar Limo drove away, fast. There was nothing they could do to stop him. "We'll run into him again, I'm sure." said Age. "I hope so," replied Trig, ounce again, a victim of frustration. "I never break my promises" II Meanwhile, back on Earth, there was a small island. Not to small, just big enough for a decent little town. The place was called LEGO Island, and it is the home to an important character in this story. Right now, there's a boat docked at the island. Its next destination is on a bigger island that houses one of Earths biggest cities, LEGO City (these names can't get more creative). Also right now, the character I was talking about earlier is about to board this ship. His name, actually not having anything to do with the previous names, was Pepper Roni. Standing next to him was his friend, Sky Lane. "You think I should be doing this?" Pepper asked Sky. "Hey, its your choice" she replied. Pepper was feeling unsure. This feeling was accompanied by butterflies in his stomach. "But everyone I know is going to miss me. Mama, Papa, Snap, you" "Well," started Sky. "I am going to miss you. But, I, and everyone else, knows your gonna come back eventually." "But," Pepper started. "I might disappear, like my dad" Sky began to feel why Pepper was so uneasy about this. "We can only hope for the best" she told him with a calm tone in her voice. "Alright, I'm going" said Pepper. However, he still felt uneasy. They both hugged each other goodbye. Pepper boarded the ship and waved by to his lover as it moved away from his home. Why is Pepper going to LEGO City? He is going to join the heroic Space Police. Pepper was given an exam by mail, which he passed, and will now be training in Sector Earth of the Space Police that resides in LEGO City. * * * Two days later, the ship met its destination. LEGO City was big and new, as Pepper expected. But he still had that excited and nervous feeling anyone would if they were visiting a new place. The city was huge with buildings for just about any occupation. Police force, Fire Rescue, Medical Field, you name it. While taking a tour of the magnificent city, Pepper had finally met his destination. The main building of Space Police Sector Earth. As anyone would suspect, it was huge for a building owned by the greatest crime fighting organization in the galaxy. The building was painted white and had a cylindrical shape. The whole doorway was made from a black glass that went with the buildings cylindrical shape. Above the doorway was a huge, golden badge with a star on it, indicating the Space Police symbol. The nervousness and excitement in Pepper grew as he walked through the doors. * * * "Where do you think he is now, King?" said a concerned Trigger. The brothers were having a conversation in the cafeteria of Sector Earth. "Probably a Blacktronian jail cell" said Agent, or King Christansen, his civilian persona. "No wait, He's a Space Police, their most likely torturing him" King said with sadness in his eyes. Trig was ounce again feeling frustrated. "I want to do something already!" Said Trig, also known as Kevin Christiansen, slamming his fist on the round white table. Everyone around the cafeteria turned to the brothers table to see what was going on. "Mind your business!" yelled Kevin. Everyone quickly turned around to prevent Kevin from getting more mad then what he already was. It hadn't been the first time something like this happened. "Hey guys, whats going on?" said Nova Hunter as he walked toward the table. He was also a Persona Corps member who had an orange mustache and wore a white costume with grey sleeves. His costume also consisted of a giant metal helmet on his head with a green visor. "We found out what happened to Charge" started King. "The Black Hole Gang kidnapped him and sold him to Blacktron" "That sucks" replied Nova. "Worst part is, they could care less about Blacktron. They're money-loving scoundrels" A man with dark blue glasses and black hair walked up to the table. He was wearing a suit similar to Agent's. "Excuse me, Nova Hunter" he said. "I'd like to talk with the brothers" "No problem" replied Nova as he got out of his seat. "I hope Charge is alright" said Nova to the brothers before he left. "Whats up, Chase?" greeted King. "I heard about what happened, but I have good news" said Chase. "You found Charge?" said Kevin, expecting the answer to be no. "Yes, actually" replied Chase with a smile. Both brothers were enlightened by this news. "Keep talking!" they both said at ounce. "Not here," said Chase. "Lets go to my quarters" And so they left the cafeteria. III Pepper stood straight in a line of ten rookie Space Police. All ten were wearing gray Space Police uniforms and standing side to side. They were in a white room with exercising equipment. It was a work out room, and they were about to do drill routines. "Hey, buddy" whispered the person at Pepper's right. He had dark brown hair and matching eye brows. "I can tell your new here" "Yah" replied Pepper in a whisper. "I just got here today" "Name's Bobby Buoy" said the person as he introduced himself. "Pepper Roni" introducing Pepper. Bobbies eyes widened in surprise upon hearing this. "Like, 'Bill Roni' Roni?" He replied, trying to maintain his whispering voice in his excitement. Pepper smiled, finding Bobbies excitement amusing. He knew he would get attention for being a Roni. "Yeah, he was my dad" Bobby had heard so many great stories of Bill Roni, It felt like a blessing to be standing next to his son. "I can't believe I'm standing next to Bill Roni's son!" He said. "Tell me, what was it like living with the legend?" "Actually..." he started. But before he could finish, a loud and strong voice called out "ATTENTION!". It was the Drill Sargent, Sgt. Adler. "For the newer students here, I will be your Drill Sargent. You will refer to me as Sir and only Sir. UNDERSTOOD!" "Sir yes Sir!" said the students, trying to look as serious as possible. "Very good" replied Adler. "Now, as long as you want to stay in my class and become one of today's future Space Police, you will be following a set of rules. UNDERSTOOD!?" "Sir yes Sir!" said the students ounce again. Adler began explaining the rules. "Rule number one, There is no talking back in my class. UNDERSTOOD!?" "Sir yes Sir!" "Rule number two, There is no whining in my class. UNDERSTOOD!?" "Sir yes Sir!" "Rule number three, You will not interrupt me when I am talking. UNDERSTOOD!?" "Sir yes Sir!" "I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" "SIR YES SIR!" "Good, now, lets begin with our daily exercises. If your new, come with me. As for the other students, you can start with twenty push ups." Bobby sighed out of desperation. "Your lucky this is your first day," whispered Bobby to Pepper. "The new kids don't get to do much work" "BUOY!" yelled Adler, who had just noticed him whispering to Pepper. "Forgive me sir!" begged Bobby, with fear on his face. "Please don't let me clean the bathrooms! It won't happen again, I promise!" Pepper was beginning feel worried about what would happen to him if he did something wrong. "Just start your exercises already" said Adler with an expression of anger on his face. "And don't let me catch you talking in my class again!" "Sir yes Sir" replied Bobby as he started his push ups. "So," said Adler, turning to Pepper. "Whats your name, rookie?" "Pepper Roni, sir" replied Pepper. IV V VI VII VIII IX X XI XII XIII XIV XV XVI XVII Epilogue Category:Season 1